Masquerade
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: 1st attempt at Phantom Of The Opera. I guess you could say that this is a prelude, to At Your Side...Read and Review please...
1. Overture

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred..._

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

(Paris Opera House 1870)

"Think of me Think of me fondly when we say good bye." The cast members

Covered their ears to try and drown out Carlotta's horrible singing. Why on

Earth would they let a spoiled Brat, who either needs to learn to sing

Properly, or just shut up? They wondered.

"Something must be done about that horrible voice." Erik thought to him-self, while covering his ears. "Hmmm, this should shut her up for some time, if my aim is true."

(2005)

" Ugh, Jessica, why do they let her sing the national anthem? All she's

doing is showing off."

"Shh! Adelia, you know better than to talk during the Star Spangled

Banner, you¹re a senior!"

"I'm sorry but when one hears bad music it's ones duty to drown it out with

Conversation."

"!"? Samantha our Drum Major hissed at us.

This has got to be the first time in our bands history that we don¹t get to

play the national anthem, because some stupid, brain-less, big breasted,

skinny, git, told Mr. Brown that either she sang tonight or never

again" wouldn't that have been nice" I thought to my self. Finally she stops

singing ha-ha she reminds me of Carlotta from Phantom Of The Opera, I

chuckled to my self.

(1870)

"Remember Me when you long to take your heart back and AHH!" Everyone

Screams as one of the backdrops fall on Carlotta.

"He's here the Phantom Of The Opera!"

"You're all raving mad, there is no such thing as The Phantom Of The

Opera". Andre yells.

"Look there goes Carlotta off the stage mumbling and being her usual Over

Dramatic self." Meg says to Christine.

"Now we have to cancel the show, since we no longer have a lead singer. And it was a full house too."

Andre moans.

"Christine Daee can sing it sir"

"A Chorus Girl? Don't be stupid" Andre says with disgust.

"Let her sing for you monsieur she has been well taught." Madame Giry

stated.

"All right, fine, come here child, sing for us."

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye"

Everyone on stage was silent; they had not heard such a voice before. It was

beautiful. It was like a peaceful river, flowing through your ears. When

Christine finished her song; she was applauded with a great deal of

enthusiasm.

"Perfect, Miss. Daae you will now be playing the lead. Everyone from the

top, we have a show to put on tonight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Music Lessons and Theory

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred..._

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

* * *

(2005)

I would like to announce that Adelia, has been accepted into the

California State FFA Honor Band, she is the first one in her chapters

history to apply and be accepted into this honor band." Mr. Young stated to

the band. I waited for an applause or something to be recognized for what I

had accomplished. But no one said anything. Later on that day I received a

call from a family friend who called to congratulate me.

"Well after this Honor Band, maybe, key word being maybe, I could someday if

I¹m good enough get into the Philharmonic Orchestra."

(1870)

"Can it be? Can it be Christine? What a change! You're really not a bit the

gawkish girl that once you were! She may not remember me but I remember..."

Raoul sings to him self.

" In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and

sings my name, and do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the

Opera is there inside my mind."

I was bored and there was no one else around so I started to sing All The Love In The World, by The Corrs, little did I know a fellow classmate was in hearing

distance.

"What are you singing Adelia?" Phillip asked me.

"I was singing All The Love In The World, by The Corrs"

"Well you don't really have the voice for that"

"And you do Phillip? Because, last time I checked you knew nothing if anything about of music. I'm sick and tired of you claiming that you know all, If you¹re so smart then what

else can 9/8, and 6/8 be counted in?"

"I don't know, Adelia I¹m not a musician!"

"It doesn¹t matter, choir, Band, orchestra should know this, never mind I

just proved my point!"

" Adelia what did you do? I haven¹t seen Phillip this quiet since I showed

him that he did not know what he was talking about."

" I told him off. And I¹m not sorry, he thinks he knows all Mike."

" Good for you, its about time someone beside me proved to him that he

doesn¹t know what he¹s talking about."

"All right mike, we¹d better go to class before we¹re late."

(1870)

(insert angel of music.little lotte/the mirror

" Christine?"

"Yes Madame Giry?"

"You did well tonight he will be pleased."

"Meg, go join the rest of the dancers they are running over tonight¹s show

again, you were all a disgrace, go practice."

"But mother, I"

"Go!"

"Yes mother."

"Christine, he left you this." The gift was a beautiful dark blood red rose,

with a singe black silk bow tied to it.

" I will leave you, to get some rest, your father would have been proud

child."

Raoul comes into Christine¹s dressing room

"Christine Daae, where is your scarf?"

"Monsieur?"

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. "

"Oh, Raoul. So it is you!"

"Christine."

(2005)

"No miss the train for France has not yet departed."

"Thank you!"

"Good" I think to myself I still have time to board and find a seat. After I

put my luggage in the big pile with everyone else has. I took my backpack

with me, because I don¹t trust anyone with my flute except my band friends back home, and my self. My backpack also had my sheet music, books, batteries, and CD player with CD¹s. It was going to be a long trip up to France. As I found a seat by the window, I pulled out my CD player that had Chicago Transit Authority in it, for I had been listening to CATS The Broadway Musical for sometime now and grew board of it. After about an hour or so the conductor came around asking for tickets. This conductor looked like he came from the olden days of Paris. After I showed him my ticket, I decide to sleep, hoping that by the time I awoke that we would be in France.

"Last stop Paris France!"

I awoke with a start.

"Paris, France! Oh NO!" I thought to me self, where is the conductor?

"Excuse me sir? Did we already stop at London England?"

"France, Miss this train was headed to France from the start."


	3. Macavity

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred..._

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

* * *

Chapter 5 (1870)

"Thank you." Great now what was I going to do? Here I was, all by my self,

no one to contact or stay with. I don¹t speak French, and to top it all off

it¹s snowing. But the more I thought about it the more it seems to be the

start of an adventure.

As I stepped off the train, I was in shock. There we¹re more hose drawn

carriages than cars; it looked just like it did in the 1800¹s. Every woman I

saw was in an old fashion dress, the men looked to be in their Sunday best,

but it was a Friday. To top everything off it was snowing. It was so magical

and beautiful. But I felt out of place in my jean skirt that went down to my

lower thighs, short sleeve black T-shirt, and converses. I started to get

goose bumps from the cold, and started to shiver a little bit.

"Man it¹s cold out here, I wish I had dressed more warmly. Maybe someone can

direct me to the nearest hotel. Maybe that gentleman can help, but wait I

don¹t speak French. Damn my luck I knew I should have taken a language in

high school, Oh well it¹s worth a try."

"Excuse me sir, do you speak English?"

"Please tell me you do," I thought to my self.

"Yes I do, what can I help you with?"

" I¹m lost, I¹m new around here, and my train was supposed to go to Paris

France, because I have an addition with the Philharmonic Orchestra. Could you direct me to the nearest hotel?"

" Tell you what, let me take you to the opera house, the hotels around this

part of town aren¹t safe for a young American lady to stay at who doesn¹t

speak French. I have a friend there who can give you a room to stay in. Come

you look like your freezing, my carriage is right around the corner. Oh by

the way I¹m Raoul, here take my jacket your shivering."

"Thank you so very much Raoul, I¹m Adelia."

When we reached the carriage and his horses we¹re beautiful. As we were

driving to the opera house, I decide to ask Raoul about his horses, but then

thought better, why would he want to have a conversation with an American

girl, and plus I was felling shy at that moment.

Is that the opera house!" I asked in amazement. This building that came into

view was magnificent. The exterior architecture was amazing, the figures

that were carved into the stone looked so real.

Once we pulled up to the front of the opera house, Raoul helped me down for

the carriage, and helped me with my luggage. No sooner had we stepped into

the opera house, a Spanish looking woman, rushed up to Raoul, and sounded

quiet upset about something. I couldn¹t understand a word she was saying.

After a few moments she turned to me, looked me over with disgust. She then

turned back to Raoul and started speaking to him again. All of a sudden

Raoul started laughing, when the lady stormed off. I asked him what was so

funny.

"Oh nothing, that was Carlotta, she thinks she is the Prima Donna¹ of the

opera house. She asked if you were, well never mind. It matters not. Here

let¹s go find Madame Giry, she will be able to find a room for you."

"Alright, just a random question is Carlotta the lead singer?"

"She was, but Christine Daee is now. Ahh Madame Giry, just the person I

wanted to see. This is Felicity, she took the wrong train and ended up here,

I was hoping you had a spare room for her."

"I do, follow me Madame."

"I will see you later Adelia, I must go say hello to Christine, oh and

Madame Giry, one more thing please. Could you see to it that Adelia has a

dress for tonight¹s opera? Thank you so much."

As Madame Giry was leading me to my room, I got caught up in the

decorations, which at one point I got lost, and Madame Giry had to come back

and get me. As I was admiring the ceiling, for parts of it were painted, I

thought I saw someone in a black cape, and a white mask, glaring down at

me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here we are, if you need anything Christine Daee is down the hall three

doors to the right. She will have a dress that should fit you. If you ever

come in contact with a man who wears a black cape and white mask be sure if

you value your life to keep you hand at the level of your eye."

"Thank You so much Madame Giry."

After she left, I decide to unwind. So I pulled out my flute and after

warming up by playing B flat, A flat and C scale I pulled out my favorite

concert/ festival piece, Lament for the Wild Geese, by Phil Coulter. As I was playing, I felt like someone was watching me, but at one of the rests, I turned around and didn't see anyone, but there was a note on the table by the mirror.

After I finished practicing my flute, I picked up the note; it was addressed

to me. The letter was sealed with red wax, and stamped with a skull. As I

opened it. I wondered who it was from, I had only been here at the opera

house for less than three hours. Here is what the note said:

Dear Adelia,

I will not allow sluts, or whores in my opera house, too long have I spent

cleaning out the opera house of people like you. Leave at once, and no harm

will come to you, should you not comply with my demand, then you will suffer

the consequences of your actions.

Sincerely,

O.G.

" Slut, and a whore? What is this O.G. thinking? Further more who is this

O.G.? hmm…Opera Ghost. I think that before I do anything else I¹ll go find

out more about this O.G. and then write him a note back, for two can play at

this note game. I think I¹ll go and visit Christine and get that dress." I

walked three doors down the hall and to the right; I knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood a young girl with brown curls, who was about

5¹8".

"Excuse me, but are you Miss. Christine Daae?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, Chistine, my name is Adelia, and I¹m new to the opera house, and

Madame Giry said you could help me out if I needed anything."

"Yes, she did stop by and asked if I would be willing to help you, please

come in. what do you need help with?"

"Well Raoul wanted me to come to the opera tonight to watch your perform,

but I don¹t have anything to wear."

" I think I have just the dress for you to wear for tonight here we go, it

may be a little to fancy but it will do, it will look lovely on you I¹m sure

of it."

"Oh Christine it¹s beautiful. Where did you get such a dress? It must have

cost a fortune." I asked as I was slipping into the dress behind the screen.

"It was a gift from my father before he died."

"I¹m sorry that he died. Can you possibly help me lace this up?" I asked as

I came out from behind the screen.

"Sure, oh wow! Adelia you look so pretty in this dress, it really brings

out your blue eyes. Now lets do something with your hair shall we?"

"Oh, ok, I guess. Christine do you know anything about an Opera Ghost by any

chance?"

"An Opera Ghost? Yes I know of him, what about him? She asked warily."

"Well I was wondering who he was, and where he lives so that I may have a

word with him."

"His name is Erik, and he lives, well I can¹t tell you where he lives. Why

do you want a word with him? Has he threatened you?"

"Well .not exactly, he wrote me a note, and I wanted to respond, but since I

don¹t know where he lives, I can¹t give him the note. What does this Erik do

here at the opera house?"

"What do you mean not exactly? And Erik he is a composure, and teacher. If

you wanted I could give him the note for you. Enough talk of Erik, let¹s get

you ready for tonight"

"Christine, this Erik fellow, is he also known as the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Christine gasped in shock. How do you know this?"

"Lucky guess? But one more question for you, who is little Lotte. That Roual

talks about so often?"

"Little Lotte is his nick name for me, when we were childhood sweethearts.

Now that we are together again, he calls me little Lotte."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How cute." There comes a knock at the door.

"Christine, Madame Giry wants you down stairs in 5 minutes, to start getting

ready for the Opera."

"All right thank you. All right Adelia, I¹m sorry I have to go, I won¹t

see you until after the opera tonight."

"All right, thank you Christine, good luck out there!"

Well since it¹s still early and Raoul won¹t be here till late, I¹ll just have a look around and all the beautiful things Christine has in her room. Oh this must be Christine¹s father, she looks so much like him this rose is the darkest red I have ever seen, it¹s so lovely, and a very nice touch with the black satin ribbon tied to it. Christine said the dress brought out my eyes, there is a mirror over there I suppose I could see if what she said was true. Oh wow it does bring out my eyes! Wait, what¹s this? The mirror isn¹t supposed to be open, like this, I wonder if it¹s the secret passageway.¹

As I walked down this strange passage way, I couldn¹t shake off the feeling

that someone or something was watching me, waiting for me to make a wrong

move and fall into it¹s trap.

There up ahead, someone¹s standing who could it be? Wait now it¹s running

away, I should go after it and ask it where I am. Wait; every time someone

goes running off after a person they have seen they usually have something

bad happen to them, so I will not follow them, I will cont. on my way.

Do I hear a waterfall? What is a waterfall doing under the opera house? I

thought as I walked towards the thundering sound.¹ Little did I know that I

was indeed being watched from above.

Who is this woman, how did she get down here? Why didn¹t she come after me?

She simply can¹t wander around here; God knows what damage she could cause.

"Wandering Child, why are you here?"

The sound of the waterfall was so loud, if I wasn¹t used to the drummers

playing so loud; this sound would hurt my ears.

Did I hear someone say something to me?¹

I did an about face; no one was there.

Great now I¹m hearing things.¹

I turned back around again, but slipped on the damp ground, and went over

the edge of the ledge, I did not scream, for what good would that do when I

was going to die? Luckily there was a rock with a corner sticking out, I

grabbed on to it with all my might.

Ok, so stay calm, and just pull you¹re self-upward and go from there.

Because if you don¹t stay calm then you will fall to your death.¹

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why didn¹t she answer me? She turned around she had to have heard me.

Foolish child! She should know to be careful around water, the ledges are

slippery. I suppose I should help her, even though it¹s her own fault she

slipped. I wouldn¹t want a body floating around down here in my lair.¹

As I started to pull my self up I saw a man standing there; he wore a white

mask on the right side of his face.

All most there¹, shit!" I thought to myself as my hand slipped.

Great this is it; you¹re going to fall to your death, no one will care or

notice anyhow. The world will just keep on turning." But I did not fall far,

for a hand was grasping my wrist, and pulling me up ward. As soon as I had

my feet on the ground, it clicked in my mind The Opera Ghost, standing in

front of me smirking, as I gave him a death glare. What could he possibly be

smirking about?

"Why the glare? I just saved you"

"Two reasons, monsieur. One I didn¹t need your help I was doing fine until

you came along, two I don¹t care to be called a whore."

"Au Contraire, Madame… Wait a whore? Your Adelia, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO

GET OUT OF MY OPERA HOUSE!" He shouted angrily, taking a step forward.

"You did, but I wanted to try and clear that up. I am not a whore, and you

MONSIEUR should know better than anyone else to never judge a book by it¹s

cover, you should not just assume things about me sir."

"Mademoiselle, I warn you never tell me what to do, for I own this opera

house, and you are trespassing on personal property I could have you hanged

for that."

"I am well aware of the fact that you run this opera house, do not think

that I am unaware of the fact that you have killed in the past, but let me

tell you something Monsieur I do not fear you." God I hope he doesn¹t see

that I¹m bluffing¹ I thought to my self.

"Really Madame? I find that hard to believe." With that he took out his

magical lasso, and started tying it in what is known as the hangman¹s knot,

as he was doing this he started walking towards me.

"Oh crap now you¹ve done it pissed off the opera ghost, great job, for sure

you¹ll die now."

Not afraid is she? We¹ll just wait until she feels my ŒMagical Lasso¹

around her neck, then she will beg me to let her go freeŠI don¹t think I¹ll

kill her, wait did I really think of that? Great now after all these years,

now, Now! I choose to become soft.¹ Erik thought to himself, as he threw the

Magical Lasso around Felicity. It had the desired affect, as soon as it

touched her neck her eye¹s widen in fear, as I slowly tightened it, another

thought came into my head.

You can¹t kill her!¹

And why the hell not¹

Look at her, she¹s young, and pretty, full of life¹

Your point?¹

She¹s got musical talent, and you said to your self the other day that the

orchestra needed a decent flute player.¹

It doesn¹t have to be this one, she too cocky, and I don¹t like it.¹

And do you know why you don¹t like it? No? Because she¹s so much like

yourself, straight forward, cocky, and has musical talent. Look at her¹

"Shit!" Little did I realize that while I had been arguing with myself, I

had been tightening the magical lasso, and now she was passed out on the

ground, her life leaving her. As quickly as possible I undid the Magical

Lasso¹, hoping, for whatever reason, she was going to be ok.

Other than her neck being bright red form where the rope had been, she

looked fine. No matter I better get her back up to her world where she

belonged, so no one would come looking for her, and bring unwanted

attention. I scooped her up in my arms and began the trip back up to the

world above. I noticed that she was extremely lightweight for her age, and

pondered to myself if where she came from, there was enough for her to eat.

Wait why do I care about her weight, or her for that matter?¹

Since you stared caring about Christine.¹

I don¹t believe I asked you for your opinion¹ Erik growled in reply to his

conscience, which was starting to get on his nerves.

"Raoul, what are you doing up here, didn¹t you know that Christine is in

tonight¹s opera?"

"Yes, Meg, I did know that, but I¹m waiting for Felicity. She¹s new here and

I invited her to the opera tonight, and asked her to meet me here at 7:00pm

sharp, and it¹s now 7:15pm. I¹m starting to get worried and was just

debating about weather or not to go up and check on her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Moments Of Happiness

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred..._

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

* * *

"Here we are, if you need anything Christine Daee is down the hall three 

doors to the right. She will have a dress that should fit you. If you ever

come in contact with a man who wears a black cape and white mask be sure if

you value your life to keep you hand at the level of your eye."

"Thank You so much Madame Giry."

After she left, I decide to unwind. So I pulled out my flute and after

warming up by playing B flat, A flat and C scale I pulled out my favorite

concert/ festival piece, Lament for the Wild Geese, by Phil Coulter. As I was playing, I felt like someone was watching me, but at one of the rests, I turned around and didn't see anyone, but there was a note on the table by the mirror.

After I finished practicing my flute, I picked up the note; it was addressed

to me. The letter was sealed with red wax, and stamped with a skull. As I

opened it. I wondered who it was from, I had only been here at the opera

house for less than three hours. Here is what the note said:

Dear Adelia,

I will not allow sluts, or whores in my opera house, too long have I spent

cleaning out the opera house of people like you. Leave at once, and no harm

will come to you, should you not comply with my demand, then you will suffer

the consequences of your actions.

Sincerely,

O.G.

" Slut, and a whore? What is this O.G. thinking? Further more who is this

O.G.? hmm…Opera Ghost. I think that before I do anything else I¹ll go find

out more about this O.G. and then write him a note back, for two can play at

this note game. I think I¹ll go and visit Christine and get that dress." I

walked three doors down the hall and to the right; I knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood a young girl with brown curls, who was about

5¹8".

"Excuse me, but are you Miss. Christine Daae?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, Chistine, my name is Adelia, and I¹m new to the opera house, and

Madame Giry said you could help me out if I needed anything."

"Yes, she did stop by and asked if I would be willing to help you, please

come in. what do you need help with?"

"Well Raoul wanted me to come to the opera tonight to watch your perform,

but I don¹t have anything to wear."

" I think I have just the dress for you to wear for tonight here we go, it

may be a little to fancy but it will do, it will look lovely on you I¹m sure

of it."

"Oh Christine it¹s beautiful. Where did you get such a dress? It must have

cost a fortune." I asked as I was slipping into the dress behind the screen.

"It was a gift from my father before he died."

"I¹m sorry that he died. Can you possibly help me lace this up?" I asked as

I came out from behind the screen.

"Sure, oh wow! Adelia you look so pretty in this dress, it really brings

out your blue eyes. Now lets do something with your hair shall we?"

"Oh, ok, I guess. Christine do you know anything about an Opera Ghost by any

chance?"

"An Opera Ghost? Yes I know of him, what about him? She asked warily."

"Well I was wondering who he was, and where he lives so that I may have a

word with him."

"His name is Erik, and he lives, well I can¹t tell you where he lives. Why

do you want a word with him? Has he threatened you?"

"Well .not exactly, he wrote me a note, and I wanted to respond, but since I

don¹t know where he lives, I can¹t give him the note. What does this Erik do

here at the opera house?"

"What do you mean not exactly? And Erik he is a composure, and teacher. If

you wanted I could give him the note for you. Enough talk of Erik, let¹s get

you ready for tonight"

"Christine, this Erik fellow, is he also known as the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Christine gasped in shock. How do you know this?"

"Lucky guess? But one more question for you, who is little Lotte. That Roual

talks about so often?"

"Little Lotte is his nick name for me, when we were childhood sweethearts.

Now that we are together again, he calls me little Lotte."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How cute." There comes a knock at the door.

"Christine, Madame Giry wants you down stairs in 5 minutes, to start getting

ready for the Opera."

"All right thank you. All right Adelia, I¹m sorry I have to go, I won¹t

see you until after the opera tonight."

"All right, thank you Christine, good luck out there!"

Well since it¹s still early and Raoul won¹t be here till late, I¹ll just have a look around and all the beautiful things Christine has in her room. Oh this must be Christine¹s father, she looks so much like him this rose is the darkest red I have ever seen, it¹s so lovely, and a very nice touch with the black satin ribbon tied to it. Christine said the dress brought out my eyes, there is a mirror over there I suppose I could see if what she said was true. Oh wow it does bring out my eyes! Wait, what¹s this? The mirror isn¹t supposed to be open, like this, I wonder if it¹s the secret passageway.¹

As I walked down this strange passage way, I couldn¹t shake off the feeling

that someone or something was watching me, waiting for me to make a wrong

move and fall into it¹s trap.

There up ahead, someone¹s standing who could it be? Wait now it¹s running

away, I should go after it and ask it where I am. Wait; every time someone

goes running off after a person they have seen they usually have something

bad happen to them, so I will not follow them, I will cont. on my way.

Do I hear a waterfall? What is a waterfall doing under the opera house? I

thought as I walked towards the thundering sound.¹ Little did I know that I

was indeed being watched from above.

Who is this woman, how did she get down here? Why didn¹t she come after me?

She simply can¹t wander around here; God knows what damage she could cause.

"Wandering Child, why are you here?"

The sound of the waterfall was so loud, if I wasn¹t used to the drummers

playing so loud; this sound would hurt my ears.

Did I hear someone say something to me?¹

I did an about face; no one was there.

Great now I¹m hearing things.¹

I turned back around again, but slipped on the damp ground, and went over

the edge of the ledge, I did not scream, for what good would that do when I

was going to die? Luckily there was a rock with a corner sticking out, I

grabbed on to it with all my might.

Ok, so stay calm, and just pull you¹re self-upward and go from there.

Because if you don¹t stay calm then you will fall to your death.¹

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why didn¹t she answer me? She turned around she had to have heard me.

Foolish child! She should know to be careful around water, the ledges are

slippery. I suppose I should help her, even though it¹s her own fault she

slipped. I wouldn¹t want a body floating around down here in my lair.¹

As I started to pull my self up I saw a man standing there; he wore a white

mask on the right side of his face.

All most there¹, shit!" I thought to myself as my hand slipped.

Great this is it; you¹re going to fall to your death, no one will care or

notice anyhow. The world will just keep on turning." But I did not fall far,

for a hand was grasping my wrist, and pulling me up ward. As soon as I had

my feet on the ground, it clicked in my mind The Opera Ghost, standing in

front of me smirking, as I gave him a death glare. What could he possibly be

smirking about?

"Why the glare? I just saved you"

"Two reasons, monsieur. One I didn¹t need your help I was doing fine until

you came along, two I don¹t care to be called a whore."

"Au Contraire, Madame… Wait a whore? Your Adelia, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO

GET OUT OF MY OPERA HOUSE!" He shouted angrily, taking a step forward.

"You did, but I wanted to try and clear that up. I am not a whore, and you

MONSIEUR should know better than anyone else to never judge a book by it¹s

cover, you should not just assume things about me sir."

"Mademoiselle, I warn you never tell me what to do, for I own this opera

house, and you are trespassing on personal property I could have you hanged

for that."

"I am well aware of the fact that you run this opera house, do not think

that I am unaware of the fact that you have killed in the past, but let me

tell you something Monsieur I do not fear you." God I hope he doesn¹t see

that I¹m bluffing¹ I thought to my self.

"Really Madame? I find that hard to believe." With that he took out his

magical lasso, and started tying it in what is known as the hangman¹s knot,

as he was doing this he started walking towards me.

"Oh crap now you¹ve done it pissed off the opera ghost, great job, for sure

you¹ll die now."

Not afraid is she? We¹ll just wait until she feels my ŒMagical Lasso¹

around her neck, then she will beg me to let her go freeŠI don¹t think I¹ll

kill her, wait did I really think of that? Great now after all these years,

now, Now! I choose to become soft.¹ Erik thought to himself, as he threw the

Magical Lasso around Felicity. It had the desired affect, as soon as it

touched her neck her eye¹s widen in fear, as I slowly tightened it, another

thought came into my head.

You can¹t kill her!¹

And why the hell not¹

Look at her, she¹s young, and pretty, full of life¹

Your point?¹

She¹s got musical talent, and you said to your self the other day that the

orchestra needed a decent flute player.¹

It doesn¹t have to be this one, she too cocky, and I don¹t like it.¹

And do you know why you don¹t like it? No? Because she¹s so much like

yourself, straight forward, cocky, and has musical talent. Look at her¹

"Shit!" Little did I realize that while I had been arguing with myself, I

had been tightening the magical lasso, and now she was passed out on the

ground, her life leaving her. As quickly as possible I undid the Magical

Lasso¹, hoping, for whatever reason, she was going to be ok.

Other than her neck being bright red form where the rope had been, she

looked fine. No matter I better get her back up to her world where she

belonged, so no one would come looking for her, and bring unwanted

attention. I scooped her up in my arms and began the trip back up to the

world above. I noticed that she was extremely lightweight for her age, and

pondered to myself if where she came from, there was enough for her to eat.

Wait why do I care about her weight, or her for that matter?¹

Since you stared caring about Christine.¹

I don¹t believe I asked you for your opinion¹ Erik growled in reply to his

conscience, which was starting to get on his nerves.

"Raoul, what are you doing up here, didn¹t you know that Christine is in

tonight¹s opera?"

"Yes, Meg, I did know that, but I¹m waiting for Felicity. She¹s new here and

I invited her to the opera tonight, and asked her to meet me here at 7:00pm

sharp, and it¹s now 7:15pm. I¹m starting to get worried and was just

debating about weather or not to go up and check on her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. A Haunting We Will Go

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred... _

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

* * *

"How cute." There comes a knock at the door.

"Christine, Madame Giry wants you down stairs in 5 minutes, to start getting

ready for the Opera."

"All right thank you. All right Adelia, I¹m sorry I have to go, I won¹t

see you until after the opera tonight."

"All right, thank you Christine, good luck out there!"

Well since it¹s still early and Raoul won¹t be here till late, I¹ll just have a look around and all the beautiful things Christine has in her room. Oh this must be Christine¹s father, she looks so much like him this rose is the darkest red I have ever seen, it¹s so lovely, and a very nice touch with the black satin ribbon tied to it. Christine said the dress brought out my eyes, there is a mirror over there I suppose I could see if what she said was true. Oh wow it does bring out my eyes! Wait, what¹s this? The mirror isn¹t supposed to be open, like this, I wonder if it¹s the secret passageway.¹

As I walked down this strange passage way, I couldn¹t shake off the feeling

that someone or something was watching me, waiting for me to make a wrong

move and fall into it¹s trap.

There up ahead, someone¹s standing who could it be? Wait now it¹s running

away, I should go after it and ask it where I am. Wait; every time someone

goes running off after a person they have seen they usually have something

bad happen to them, so I will not follow them, I will cont. on my way.

Do I hear a waterfall? What is a waterfall doing under the opera house? I

thought as I walked towards the thundering sound.¹ Little did I know that I

was indeed being watched from above.

Who is this woman, how did she get down here? Why didn¹t she come after me?

She simply can¹t wander around here; God knows what damage she could cause.

"Wandering Child, why are you here?"

The sound of the waterfall was so loud, if I wasn¹t used to the drummers

playing so loud; this sound would hurt my ears.

Did I hear someone say something to me?¹

I did an about face; no one was there.

Great now I¹m hearing things.¹

I turned back around again, but slipped on the damp ground, and went over

the edge of the ledge, I did not scream, for what good would that do when I

was going to die? Luckily there was a rock with a corner sticking out, I

grabbed on to it with all my might.

Ok, so stay calm, and just pull you¹re self-upward and go from there.

Because if you don¹t stay calm then you will fall to your death.¹


	6. Conversation With Ones Self

**Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own poto…so don't sue

I don't really own Adelia either, since she is loosely based off of Nora Roberts character in _Irish Thoroughbred..._

Also Fanfiction has a tendency to mess up formatting...i have tried many times to fix it, but it never works...

* * *

Why didn¹t she answer me? She turned around she had to have heard me.

Foolish child! She should know to be careful around water, the ledges are

slippery. I suppose I should help her, even though it¹s her own fault she

slipped. I wouldn¹t want a body floating around down here in my lair.¹

As I started to pull my self up I saw a man standing there; he wore a white

mask on the right side of his face.

All most there¹, shit!" I thought to myself as my hand slipped.

Great this is it; you¹re going to fall to your death, no one will care or

notice anyhow. The world will just keep on turning." But I did not fall far,

for a hand was grasping my wrist, and pulling me up ward. As soon as I had

my feet on the ground, it clicked in my mind The Opera Ghost, standing in

front of me smirking, as I gave him a death glare. What could he possibly be

smirking about?

"Why the glare? I just saved you"

"Two reasons, monsieur. One I didn¹t need your help I was doing fine until

you came along, two I don¹t care to be called a whore."

"Au Contraire, Madame… Wait a whore? Your Adelia, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO

GET OUT OF MY OPERA HOUSE!" He shouted angrily, taking a step forward.

"You did, but I wanted to try and clear that up. I am not a whore, and you

MONSIEUR should know better than anyone else to never judge a book by it¹s

cover, you should not just assume things about me sir."

"Mademoiselle, I warn you never tell me what to do, for I own this opera

house, and you are trespassing on personal property I could have you hanged

for that."

"I am well aware of the fact that you run this opera house, do not think

that I am unaware of the fact that you have killed in the past, but let me

tell you something Monsieur I do not fear you." God I hope he doesn¹t see

that I¹m bluffing¹ I thought to my self.

"Really Madame? I find that hard to believe." With that he took out his

magical lasso, and started tying it in what is known as the hangman¹s knot,

as he was doing this he started walking towards me.

"Oh crap now you¹ve done it pissed off the opera ghost, great job, for sure

you¹ll die now."

Not afraid is she? We¹ll just wait until she feels my ŒMagical Lasso¹

around her neck, then she will beg me to let her go freeŠI don¹t think I¹ll

kill her, wait did I really think of that? Great now after all these years,

now, Now! I choose to become soft.¹ Erik thought to himself, as he threw the

Magical Lasso around Felicity. It had the desired affect, as soon as it

touched her neck her eye¹s widen in fear, as I slowly tightened it, another

thought came into my head.

You can¹t kill her!¹

And why the hell not¹

Look at her, she¹s young, and pretty, full of life¹

Your point?¹

She¹s got musical talent, and you said to your self the other day that the

orchestra needed a decent flute player.¹

It doesn¹t have to be this one, she too cocky, and I don¹t like it.¹

And do you know why you don¹t like it? No? Because she¹s so much like

yourself, straight forward, cocky, and has musical talent. Look at her¹

"Shit!" Little did I realize that while I had been arguing with myself, I

had been tightening the magical lasso, and now she was passed out on the

ground, her life leaving her. As quickly as possible I undid the Magical

Lasso¹, hoping, for whatever reason, she was going to be ok.

Other than her neck being bright red form where the rope had been, she

looked fine. No matter I better get her back up to her world where she

belonged, so no one would come looking for her, and bring unwanted

attention. I scooped her up in my arms and began the trip back up to the

world above. I noticed that she was extremely lightweight for her age, and

pondered to myself if where she came from, there was enough for her to eat.

Wait why do I care about her weight, or her for that matter?¹

Since you stared caring about Christine.¹

I don¹t believe I asked you for your opinion¹ Erik growled in reply to his

conscience, which was starting to get on his nerves.

"Raoul, what are you doing up here, didn¹t you know that Christine is in

tonight¹s opera?"

"Yes, Meg, I did know that, but I¹m waiting for Felicity. She¹s new here and

I invited her to the opera tonight, and asked her to meet me here at 7:00pm

sharp, and it¹s now 7:15pm. I¹m starting to get worried and was just

debating about weather or not to go up and check on her."


End file.
